User talk:Eon voice
Welcome Hi, welcome to End of Nations Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:The killer666/EoN community comming to your aid! page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) My response to the new EoN wiki Allow me to tell you a story. A few months ago, I was a new registered member at the R.U.S.E. Wiki. I was just there to look around the wiki for info and walkthroughs, only to find out that most of articles were, well, crap. I find these articles to be unorganized, templateless, and had horrible grammar and spelling. I began to think whether or not should I found a new R.U.S.E wiki created from scratch with all fancy templates and backgrounds, and what If I did? If I do so and advertise it to the preexisting wiki, the admin, Gh0strider444 would ban me and told the community I'm am the number one public criminal. A huge war would start between my wiki and the preexisting wiki, separating the R.U.S.E. community into two, and it would be ongoing today. So instead, I avoided that, and began editing a bunch of articles, fifty edits per day, and I fixed up the wiki to current standards. In a few months, I quickly rose up the ranks and became an admin and bureaucrat. I introduced one major feature - collapsible navigation. As of today, I am the largest contributor the R.U.S.E. wiki. Now, this issue, you creating a second EoN wiki from scratch. You could have became a great contributor to the wiki, recognized yourself being suitable for bureaucratship and adminship, and help improve the wiki even further, helping also the community. But no, instead, you created your own wiki, insulted the older EoN wiki by saying how messed up it is, and advertising users to contribute to it. You sir, are going to separate the End of Nations community in two. I give you a choice, either get your wiki merged with the older wiki, apologize and get yourself unbanned, or you don't give a crap about anything, and create a Cold War between the two EoN wikis. I'm not forcing you, this is just my opinion. Privatejfx141 (Report intel?) 02:07, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Reply to Privatejfx141 Since I was 'banned', I am writing as anonymous user. Look, I am the biggest contributor, and I (will) do a lot of edits. I want to refine this wiki, but every time I want to change, say wallpaper or the theme I must contact the real admin, send a pm, wait until he responds, then he changes to whatever he thinks. Is it normal? No. You left no choice to me.